This invention relates to alkylation processes. In another aspect, the invention relates to alkylation of aromatic compounds with olefinic compounds. In a further aspect, the invention relates to the production of alkyl aromatic compounds. In yet another aspect, the invention relates to the production of cyclialkylated aromatic compounds.
Friedel-Crafts, i.e., acid catalyzed alkylation of aromatics, is a well-known reaction. When aromatics are alkylated with an alkyl halide, substantial quantities of hydrogen halide are produced as a by-product of the reaction. Not only are the starting alkyl halides frequently costly and the formation of hydrogen halide as a by-product wasteful, in addition, the by-product hydrogen halide may create a handling and disposal problem due to its corrosive nature. In order to alleviate the above-mentioned problems, aromatics can be alkylated with olefinically unsaturated compounds frequently instead of with alkyl halides. However, prior art reactions of aromatic compounds with olefinically unsaturated compounds frequently suffer from low conversion of reactants, poor selectivity to the desired alkylated product(s), i.e. many by-products may be formed, and slow reaction rates, i.e. sluggish reaction occurs.